Power Drain
Power Drain is a Normal Move Card. Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Normal *Sign: Rock *Compatibility Tabs: All *Usage Condition: You must win with Rock to use this Move, after the "!" icon has appeared. *Effect: Drain a portion of your opponent's energy away from them and keep a bit for yourself, burping as they collapse! You can increase the amount of energy drained by rapidly pressing your move button, and your opponent can decrease the amount drained by rapidly pressing theirs. The amount you gain is always notably less than the amount drained from your opponent. Availability *Japanese **4th Edition (New; 041-技; ft. Allosaurus vs. Tyrannosaurus) **5th Edition (048-技; ft. Ouranosaurus vs. Carcharodontosaurus) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (051-技; ft. Pachyrhinosaurus vs. Suchomimus) **6th Edition (057-技; ft. Baryonyx vs. Tsintaosaurus) **2007 1st Edition (046-技; ft. Monolophosaurus vs. Edmontonia) **2007 1st Edition+ (046-技; ft. Monolophosaurus vs. Edmontonia) **2007 2nd Edition (062-技; ft. Suchomimus vs. Giganotosaurus) **2007 3rd Edition (057-技; ft. Wuerhosaurus vs. Deltadromeus) **2007 4th Edition (057-技; ft. Ampelosaurus vs. Yangchuanosaurus) **2007 4th Edition+ (066-技; ft. Ampelosaurus vs. Yangchuanosaurus) **Gekizan 2nd Edition (040-技; ft. Irritator vs. Sauropelta) **Gekizan 3rd Edition (039-技; ft. Afrovenator vs. Nodosaurus) **Kakushin 2nd Edition (017-技; ft. Liliensternus vs. Acrocanthosaurus) *English **2nd Edition (New; 041-技; ft. Allosaurus vs. Tyrannosaurus) **3rd Edition (048-技; ft. Ouranosaurus vs. Carcharodontosaurus) **4th Edition (051-技; ft. Pachyrhinosaurus vs. Suchomimus) **5th Edition (057-技; ft. Baryonyx vs. Tsintaosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (046-技; ft. Monolophosaurus vs. Edmontonia) **Series 2 2nd Edition (062-技; ft. Suchomimus vs. Giganotosaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (057-技; ft. Wuerhosaurus vs. Deltadromeus) **Series 2 4th Edition (066-技; ft. Ampelosaurus vs. Yangchuanosaurus) *Taiwanese **2nd Edition (New; 041-技; ft. Allosaurus vs. Tyrannosaurus) **3rd Edition (051-技; ft. Pachyrhinosaurus vs. Suchomimus) **4th Edition (057-技; ft. Baryonyx vs. Tsintaosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (046-技; ft. Monolophosaurus vs. Edmontonia) **Series 2 2nd Edition (062-技; ft. Suchomimus vs. Giganotosaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (057-技; ft. Wuerhosaurus vs. Deltadromeus) **Series 2 4th Edition (066-技; ft. Ampelosaurus vs. Yangchuanosaurus) Power Drain Card 06 5th.png|Power Drain arcade card (Japanese 5th Edition) Power Drain Card 2.png|Power Drain arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Edition) Power Drain Card 06 6th.png|Power Drain arcade card (Japanese 6th Edition) Power Drain Card 07 2nd.png|Power Drain arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) Power Drain Card 4.gif|Power Drain arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) Power Drain Card 3.gif|Power Drain arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 2nd Edition) Power Drain Card Eng S1 2nd.jpg|Power Drain arcade card (English 2nd Edition) Power Drain Card Eng S1 3rd.jpg|Power Drain arcade card (English 3rd Edition) Power Drain Card Eng S1 4th.jpg|Power Drain arcade card (English 4th Edition) Power Drain Card 5.png|Power Drain arcade card (English 5th Edition) Power Drain Card Eng S2 2nd.jpg|Power Drain arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) Power Drain Card Eng S2 3rd.png|Power Drain arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) Power Drain Card Eng S2 4th.jpg|Power Drain arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) PowerTaiS21st.jpg|Power Drain arcade card (Taiwanese S2 1st Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Normal *Owner: Sheer (Space Pirates) *Used by: Lanzhousaurus *Debut: The Third Cosmos Stone *Used to Drain: Chomp (not defeated) *Effect: Suck away a large chunk of its opponent's energy, burping as they collapse! Trivia *Artwork from its various arcade cards is seen on the TCG Move Cards Vital Soak (06 6th), Spying (07 1st/1st+ for DKTB version; 07 2nd for SAS version), and Rippling Roar (06 4th). *In the arcade game, the "beam" sucked from target to user doesn't always line up with the mouth of the dinosaur (particularly with small dinosaurs), sometimes even appearing to go past or through their head. This is a result of there only being one animation sequence for the Move with the "beam" in only one location, and not all dinosaurs can be easily lined up to it. This is easily noted in those that have small necks. Gallery Power Drain (Lanzhousaurus) 07.jpg|Lanzhousaurus using Power Drain on Chomp Power Drain.png|Power Drain in the arcade Power Drain Get Energy.png|Another instance of Power Drain, notice how the "beam" passes through the head Category:Move Cards Category:Arcade Category:Anime Category:Spectral Space Pirates